


MFD Punk Proposal

by elenorasweet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Punk, Fanart, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: A photo taken after Bucky proposed to his boyfriend.Love is punk af, guys.





	MFD Punk Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](http://elenorasweet.tumblr.com/post/183964998009/picture-taken-by-natasha-after-bucky-proposed-to).

Nat wants him to show off his ring, but he's not letting Bucky go for A While Yet.


End file.
